A Swan Among Geese
by hippoclymae
Summary: A young elf child is raised among the hobbits of the Shire. She found herself intrigued by her uncle's tales of the world outside Hobbiton. But, sooner than she suspects, she'll have to leave the safety of Bag-End, to go out and save her uncle from peril.
1. Default Chapter

A Swan Among Geese  
  
*****  
  
" We Bagginses were much respected among the other hobbit families of the Shire. We never did anything unexpected and were happy to stay in our warm hobbit homes and read books by the fire, thank you very much.  
" That is, until my uncle Bilbo was given a helpful nudge out the door, by Gandalf the Gray. After that, things in the Shire were never the same."  
  
~  
  
My uncle Frodo used to tell me that tale all the time - of how he, and my other hobbit uncles were thrown into the path of adventure. I would sit up at night near the foot of his chair, while the others slept, and enjoy the stories of Moria, and Lothlorien. I especially loved to hear about his travels through Rivendell, and of the elves he met. I could almost hear their soft bell-like voices, and when he described the lament they sang for Gandalf in his honor, I cried.  
None of the other hobbit children could understand why I loved the world outside so much. I say 'hobbit children', because I am not like them.I am of the Elves.  
My uncle found me, left in the snow at his door. He said that Gandalf the Gray had put me there, perhaps to save me from a fate worst than death. Suffice it to say, my uncle, and his friends: Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, and Samwise Gamgee, adopted me as their own. They raised me up with other hobbit children, teaching me the ways of the Shire. But, they also instilled something else in me that other hobbit children never learned...  
They sowed in my small mind, a keen sense of adventure...  
  
******  
  
Frodo was very surprised to see his old friend Gandalf, waiting at the door to Bag-End, one early Wednesday morning. Pippin and Merry had come over for breakfast, and were just finishing a spot of cheese, when there was a sharp rap at the door.  
  
" Gandalf!" Frodo embraced the wizard as best he could, smiling into a face that seemed forever caught between wise solemness, and impish humor.  
  
" My dear hobbit. It's been so long. Ah, and I see a Took and a Brandybuck have joined your company as well."  
  
Merry and Pippin acknowledged the wizard with their cups, raised in a salute.  
  
" Might I fix you a cup of tea, Gandalf?"  
" Yes, thank you."  
  
Gandalf ducked his head beneath the iron chandalier above him, and took a seat beside the fireplace, of which had not been rekindled since the night before. He looked around, before turning to a busying Frodo.  
  
" Where is young Lashriel? I would have thought she'd be excited to see me."  
" She's outside, tending her garden with Sam."  
" Ah."  
  
An appreciative smile crossed Gandalf's face, and he found it growing bigger, as the young elf child ran into the parlor with a handful of flowers. She gave it to Gandalf, who nodded his head, tucking them securely into the brim of his pointed hat. It looked a bit silly, but Lashriel seemed well pleased with the addition.  
After a short brunching, Gandalf cleared his throat.  
  
" I apologize for the abruptness of my visit. Had I myself been given more warning, I would have made myself known sooner. But, this is of the utmost importance. An old friend of ours, is requesting your aid, Frodo. I believe you knew him as Strider."  
  
Lashriel bunched up a corner of her dress in excitement. Strider was the Ranger her uncle had met in the woods.  
  
" Aragorn? What about him?"  
  
Gandalf looked at the others, before speaking.  
  
" He didn't supply further details, only that I was to find you, and bid you come to Rivendell with haste."  
  
" Rivendell? Why?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. Frodo sighed for a moment, looking around at Sam, Merry, Pippin, and finally at Lashriel.  
  
" But, I have so much to do here. Who's going to take care of Bag-End?"  
  
Sam stepped up, putting his hand up.  
  
" We'll do it, Mr. Frodo. Merry, Pippin, Lashriel and I."  
" I could never lay such a burden on you, Sam."  
" It is no trouble. We're glad to do it. Aren't we, Lashriel?"  
  
The little elf-child, though sad at the thought of her uncle's departure, smiled winningly.  
  
" Of course."  
  
Frodo smiled, then turned to Gandalf.  
  
" I suppose we leave immediately, then."  
" Of course." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I don't know how old Legolas is really, but I'm making him 2701 which I believe is somewhere within the range. Don't flame me for getting it wrong, there is really no strong evidence in the book or in the movie. So leave me be.  
  
******  
  
One year passed, then another, and ten year old Lashriel outgrew the tiny hobbit home. Her uncle Frodo was still away, and he seemed to have taken a piece of her with him. She rarely spoke at all, constantly looking out the parlor window towards the road.  
Sam, Merry, and even Pippin were very worried for her. Years rolled away, and she continued to grow in height. The other hobbit children had already reached their adult height, and yet still she grew. Her height became the joke of many of the Shire-children, and she was taunted mercilessly. Not a day rolled past, where she did not come home, and sit beside the window, too proud to cry, but too young to let any insult slide.Her sullenness became habitual, and soon the happy laughing child in her had all but completely disappeared.  
A total five years past since Frodo's departure, though Lashriel felt little of it go by (being an elf has that effect on her). And then the complete decade... before she knew it, she was blooming into a young woman. Still her uncle did not return. And neither did Gandalf.Her other uncles visited her constantly, but it was Sam who finally decided, enough was enough.  
  
" Lashriel, come here."  
  
Lashriel walked to her uncle, whom she now dwarfed by more than a few feet. He looked up at his niece, whom he'd watched grow up for all twenty years of her life.  
  
" Lashriel, I think it's time you went in search of your Uncle Frodo."  
" I have faith that he'll return. There is no need to worry."  
" Lashriel, be serious. Even when your uncles and I went in quest for Mordor, it didn't take fifteen odd years to do it. I believe that Frodo is in serious danger. And Gandalf as well. You need to leave and find them."  
  
Lashriel paused for a moment, the ingrained love for the Shire ripping holes in her heart.  
  
" But, I do not wish to leave the Shire. It is the only home I know..."  
" I know. And it will always be that. But, I have the instinct that it's time you set out to explore the world."  
  
******  
  
She left the very next morning. Many of the hobbits shook their heads.  
  
" Definitely got the Baggins' blood in her. Glad, our children aren't such itchy-feet."  
  
The winding road through Hobbiton took her past many homes, and as she passed, she waved to some of the children she'd met along the way. Few of them waved back. As she left, her heart broke as final words followed her.  
  
" Finally, the ugly duckling was leaving..."  
  
******  
  
Her travels took her past the Shire, and into the forests. Her uncle Samgee had given her a crude map of the region, showing the way to Rivendell. She followed it until she came to the little town of Bree. She smiled and shivered, as she remembered stories of how uncle Frodo had hidden with Strider from the Ringwraiths that stalked him.  
The sun had just reached the quarter-mark, and she walked the streets carefully, watching all the big-folk walk by. She was exceptionally puzzled by how everyone seemed as tall as she was. They watched her with an unfriendly eye, but she didn't take any notice. As she rounded a corner, a sign swinging in the morning breeze caught her eye. A wooden horse, with the rough words "Prancing Pony" emblazoned beneath it.  
She hurried towards it, and though she'd lived with the hobbits for many years, her walk was as graceful and silent as any elf. A great many heads turned her way as she opened the door, but turned back as something in their midst glared them all back to their own business. A pair of blue eyes watched her from a table in the corner.  
  
" Excuse me," She looked at the innkeeper.  
" Ah, hello, Miss." He looked completely surprised," Well, this IS indeed a surprise. Didn't think your folk came out here quite so often."  
  
Lashriel still thought of herself as one of the hobbit family, and quirked her head.  
  
" Really? But, four of my relatives have visited your inn, within these last twenty years, do you not know them?"  
" Well, miss, even in twenty years, I think I would know if four elves had walked into my inn, and I can safely say I've not seen hide or hair of one since you..."  
" Oh, but sir, you are mistaken. I'm not of the Elves, I'm-"  
  
Suddenly, Lashriel reeled to the floor, as a brawl worked it's way towards her, shoving her roughly aside. Both men were armed with daggers, and their hands snaked at each other. Caught between them, but both blind to her, she struggled away from it. A strong callused hand reached out and pulled her away from the tumble. It pulled her up the stairs, and towards a room, where she was lead inside, and the door closed behind her.  
  
" Who are you?" She murmured fearfully.  
" Lower your voice." The response was soft, reassuring, and the hood was pushed away to reveal...an elf?  
  
For once, she actually felt small; he was taller than her by quite a bit, she came only up to his shoulder. He looked out the door suspiciously.  
  
" I'm sorry." She apologized quietly.  
  
The elf turned back around, and bowed, revealing a quiver of arrows hidden just beneath his hood. His eyes widened a moment, and she winced under his measuring gaze, wishing that she wasn't quite so tall..but, it wasn't her height he'd noticed...  
  
" Forgive me, lady." He smiled," My name is Legolas Greenleaf of the Elves. I believe your 'uncle' wrote me to meet you here."  
" But, how could he..."  
  
Lashriel stopped, a disbelieving grin. He'd been planning her departure for several months. Of course...  
  
" I see. So my entire family has been conspiring to get me to come."  
" Your uncle has been gone a very long time, Lashriel." Legolas confessed," And they tell me you've not smiled a day since he's left."  
  
Lashriel didn't respond, her thoughts were far away.  
  
" Would you wish to stay..."  
" How, is it you know so much of me, Legolas of the Elves?"  
" I've been keeping in touch." He said vaguely," After I brought you to them..."  
" Impossible! You brought me?"  
" Well, yes, in a sense. I transferred you to Gandalf, here in fact."  
" That's utterly impossible...you'd have to be nearly..."  
" I am," Legolas stood up rather insulted," 2701, milady."  
  
Lashriel blinked. Legolas did his best not to express some exasperation. Her view of time was still mortal.  
  
" You don't look a day over 21," She whispered softly.  
" In all other sense, I am not." He murmured." And when you reach my age, you'll look as you did today, and even though I'll have gained another 2701 years of experience, I will still look as I do."  
" You may never die..." Her face darkened." But, I will. I will grow old, I will grow feeble, and when this body is too withered to sustain my soul,I will die. It is the way of things. There is no change."  
" Elves do not wither."  
" I am not an Elf."  
  
Legolas winced. He knew about the daily torment Lashriel suffered, her uncle had not spared a detail of how urgent it was to relieve her of the suffering. But, it seemed, she was even worse than he thought - to deny her heritage.  
  
" We will see." He said stormily.  
  
~  
  
They decided not to stay, but continued their trek across the country towards Rivendell. Legolas couldn't help, but notice, that though she thought much the way a hobbit would, she was nothing like them. Hobbits took very small, rather scurrying steps. Hers were shorter than a normal elf's, but no less graceful. She had this way of hunching her shoulders beneath her cloak, though, that seemed to be her pathetic attempt at shrinking.  
Finally, after some time, he stopped, and stood behind her, squaring her shoulders with his hands.  
  
" Please don't slouch so, Lashriel," He scolded," You have a very beautiful composure..."  
" I apologize, Mr. Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
" I know I said I was 2701, but please, DON'T call me that. Just Legolas. You're not in Hobbiton anymore, Lashriel. Out here, it is quite, in fact more, appropriate just to call people by their first name."  
  
" I see."  
  
She tugged her hood back.  
  
" Why do you do that?" He asked suddenly.  
" What?"  
" Pull your hood like so?"  
" ..."  
  
For one frightening moment, Legolas thought that perhaps the torment had been more than verbal. He carefully tugged the hood free. Nothing. She had beautiful ears, tapering back as they should, and the customary pale blond hair of the elves. There was a slight hint of abuse. A short scar, right below her right ear, but it was easily hidden by her hair.  
  
" Lashriel. I'm sorry if I sound harsh. But, you must understand. You can not deny your heritage. You are of the Elves. You must learn to act like one."  
" I am not an elf. I am Lashriel Baggins. I'm here, to rescue my uncle, not to discover why I was left to his care," She said quietly," I am myself. Never hobbit, never elf. When this is all finished, I intend to return to the Shire, and live a normal..."  
" Long life."  
" SHORT life." Lashriel said, then more softly," Even if I must end it myself." 


	3. Chapter 3

******  
  
Legolas woke fairly early, expecting Lashriel to be fast asleep as most hobbits were. Instead, he found her already up, and starting a very meager breakfast.  
  
" You are surely the earliest rising hobbit I know."  
  
She ignored him. It wasn't a hard concept. Just DON'T look at him. But, it was the don't that she couldn't seem to get.   
  
" If you listened to my words, you would know I claim neither to be a hobbit, or to be an elf. I am Lashriel Baggins. I carry both names, though neither belongs to me."  
  
She continued to tend the fire, stoking it gently with a twig, lifting it to watch the smoke curl from the blackening tip.  
  
" It is not right to steal a name." Legolas tried reasoning.  
" You're right. So therefore, I have no name."  
  
Suddenly, she got up.  
  
" Forgive me. In my carelessness, I've burned your breakfast."  
  
She stood up, and walked away, leaving him to look at the rabbit that cooked slowly over the fire. It was fine.  
  
******  
  
Lashriel swam slowly through the cool clear water, feeling the rush of the current around her neck. Her thought swam also, but with memories of how the hobbits feared and mistrusted her. They thought her a witch, because she enjoyed swimming on warm days. She remembered seeing some of the children watch her wistfully from the bank, but hesitating because their mothers and fathers also watched in disapprovement. She felt a low hanging branch brush by her ear, making her face redden in shame.  
She hadn't been very pretty for a child. Her feet were too small for a hobbit, her face freckly from the sun, too dark for an elf, and her ears, already larger than hobbit ears, made her feel like a horse or a donkey. She also never seemed to gain any weight. While the other girls grew robust, her body stayed slim, and willowy. The children made her everything from an underfed troll, to the underfed dragon, to an underfed orc - while the other hobbit girls were rescued by the hobbit boys, she was their target for rocks and swords. After all she never fit their perfect mental embodiment of an elf, so obviously she was some woebegone deformed hobbit or other.   
At one point, a particularly daring boy, trying to impress his damsel in distress, had gotten close enough to swipe his wooden sword across her neck, just below her ear. She never played with them again after that, both by her uncles' warning, and by her own caution. Her finger caressed the short scar below her ear. It was the only physical marking of her abuse. If anyone were to turn her inside out now, they would be shocked at the maze of mental barriers and scars that riddled her mind.  
A sudden noise made her whirl about in the water. Legolas was leaning against the trunk of a tree, watching her make her way back. She'd kept her clothes on, both for modesty, and for wariness, and simply stood up, giving the edge of her tunic a squeeze.  
  
" Must we head to Rivendell, Master elf?"  
" Where else do you wish to go?"  
" I don't know." She said," My uncle's whereabouts are a mystery, and I don't know where to start."  
" We should head to Rivendell then. Perhaps Lord Elrond could be of some assistance."  
" Lord Elrond?"  
" He's the Elven ruler of Rivendell...and your grandfather."  
  
******  
  
It was a little disappointing not to get a reaction out of Lashriel. Most people would start asking questions. He'd have to attribute this then, to her lack of communication with the outside world. All, the better then. He'd hate to have to explain to her why her mother and father had pushed her aside so. They did love her, he was sure of that much - Lord Elrond had him drop by the village of Bree every so often to check on Lashriel's progress. But, there were dangers to her existence. Ones, that even he did not understand.  
  
" Shall we continue Master elf?"  
" What about second breakfast," Legolas teased.  
  
This did not have the effect he hoped.  
  
" Hobbits eat two breakfasts, elves eat one. I eat none at all. Where does that leave me?"  
" You haven't had anything to eat?"  
" Not for three days."  
  
Legolas looked around, then plucked a pair of fruit from the trees. He tossed one to her.  
  
" Eat."  
  
She looked at the fruit for awhile, as though studying it.  
  
" Come on. It won't hurt you."  
  
Legolas took a small bite, then walked in the direction he knew so well as Rivendell. He could pick up no sound from her, and several times he had to look back, just to be sure that he hadn't lost her. At one point, he'd been given quite a scare, for when he turned, she'd disappeared.  
  
" Lashriel? Lashriel!"  
  
He whirled around listening for a cry for help or, gods forbid, pain. But, the whole of the forest was silent.  
  
" Lashriel!"  
  
Legolas quickly retraced his steps, but could find no trace of her behind. He turned back around and proceeded forward, returning to the place where he'd first noticed her disappearance.  
  
" Lashriel!"  
  
******  
  
Lashriel wasn't exactly sure herself of where she'd gone either. One minute she'd been following the elf, and the next...she was here...somewhere else. She was sure he'd been following the path, and that he hadn't walked ahead. Could he have swerved off the path suddenly? No. He was so intent upon her following him. He would have told her if he'd changed directions.  
  
" Master Elf!"  
  
She turned about, clutching her still damp tunic to her side. Her boots whispered softly against the mossy floor. Her fear began to get the better of her, as she turned and found herself surrounded by trees, and alone.  
  
" Master Elf?"  
  
She looked around in fear. It was almost as if the trees here were surrounding her. She backed away from all of the only to find herself further lossed in the wilderness. Where was she? Suddenly, as she turned around again, her heart stopped as she ran into someone. She fell to the floor with a cry of surprise.  
  
" Master Elf?" She looked up expectantly.  
" No, I'm afraid I'm not an elf. But, perhaps I can still be of service."  
  
It was a young man, human by the looks of it, and with long dark hair and deep gray blue eyes. She looked at his hand suspiciously, but he just smiled and bowed.  
  
" Do not fear me, Elven maiden. I will not harm you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed at his words.  
  
" I am no elf. I need no assistance."  
  
She stood up and started to walk away. But, she was no more than four steps forward, when a familiar voice called her name.  
  
" LASHRIEL! There you are!"  
  
The young human man looked at her, then at Legolas who ran from the brush.  
  
" Tell me, Legolas. Who is your young...er...companion?"  
" She is Lashriel Baggins, niece of the late Frodo Baggins. She's here to search for her uncle."  
" I see. And may I inquire as to the reasons you parted company, though I shouldn't be surprised considering the curtness she enjoys."  
" We were separated on our way."  
" I see. Well, what can I say."  
  
Legolas turned to Lashriel.  
  
" Forgive me, milady, this is Arweyon, son of Aragorn, grandson to the great Lord Elrond."  
" Pleased to meet you." She said softly, bowing her head briefly.  
  
Legolas and Arweyon talked the rest of the way, every now and then one of them would glance back, just to be sure she was still there. She was in a world of her own, walking behind them silently gazing at everything, but them.  
  
" Legolas, she is an extraordinary girl."  
" Don't get too acquainted, just yet, Arweyon. Your father has some rules against marrying your own kin."  
  
Arweyon paused briefly, his mouth open.  
  
" You can't mean..."  
" Yes, and with her return, will the chain of events unfold." 


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I'm constantly changing POVs. Bear with me, it's the way I think.  
  
******  
  
The walk was not long, and even Lashriel found herself gaping at the beauty of Rivendell. Built into the mountainside, it's towers and great stone aqueducts seemed a part of the canyon itself. Below it, a calm river pooled, with a thin archway stretching from one side of the canyon straight to the city - a makeshift bridge.  
  
" We'll cross here." Arweyon said, then a little belatedly," Welcome to Rivendell."  
  
******Legolas POV******  
  
  
Lord Elrond met us at the door. His face tightened as he saw Lashriel, and I bowed to him to regain his attention.  
  
" Lord Elrond. As the Prince of Mirkwood, I bring you greetings, and a fair companion."  
  
Lord Elrond returned the salutation, but his gaze was still centered on Lashriel. She didn't notice, because her eyes were on me. 'Prince?' I saw her mouth. But, before I could explain, Arweyon ran up to his grandfather, a grin on his face.  
  
" My lord! Wonderful news! My si-"  
  
I quickly reached out and covered his mouth, hissing a warning in his ear. Lord Elrond, seeing my caution, quickly mollified Lashriel's puzzled expression.  
  
" Yes, yes. You were going to tell me of your archery lessons with our young Prince." Turning to Legolas," Has his aim improved since you've returned, Legolas, or will he remain hopelessly lost?"  
" I believe his aim has improved a great deal," I said," Not so much that he could outshoot me, but I must congratulate him on his fine practicing."  
" I try." Said Arweyon with a frown when he'd been freed.  
  
" But, let us not talk now," A voice in the shadow of a tapestry rang," For I believe our guests are tired from their trip."  
" Father!" Arweyon ran towards his father.  
  
" Lashriel, may I present his Highness, King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and father of young Arweyon."  
  
******  
  
Lashriel saw a regal man, with a thin beard that was kept neatly trimmed. His hair was long, and his face was leather-worn. She smiled, for his name rang clear in her head from the days of her Uncle's story tales.  
  
" My lord, Aragorn. I have heard a great deal of your deeds from my uncle."  
  
She swept a graceful curtsey.  
  
******Legolas's POV******  
  
I watched father and daughter acknowledge each other politely, and I could see how much it pained Aragorn to hide his secret from her. But, it was for the best. She wasn't ready, yet.  
  
" Welcome, Lady Lashriel, to Rivendell. I hope your stay here will be pleasant."  
" As do I, my Lord."  
  
She bowed.  
  
" Very well," Lord Elrond managed," Perhaps we should show Lashriel to her room. Arweyon, would you please escort the lady to her quarters?"  
" Of course."  
  
Arweyon bowed, then led Lashriel toward a pair of doors, which opened into the hall. Almost as soon as they left, Aragorn sighed and collapsed into a chair. His face was full of pain, as he propped his head in his hands.  
  
" I'm sorry, Strider, if I knew it would pain you so..." I apologized.  
" No. No, I needed to see my dear Lashriel again."  
" She has her mother's spirit."  
  
Both Lord Elrond and Aragorn fell silent at the mention of their dear Arwen. The situation was still somewhat of a mystery to me, but from what I knew, after the birth of Lashriel, Arwen had disappeared, and a strange human woman stepped forward claiming that Aragorn was the father of her children. Aragorn, caught between grief for his wife and the demands of the woman's family, had been tricked into marrying her. But, I was still in the dark as to the particulars of the woman's proof. All I knew, was that she held a leash around Aragorn's neck, one that he wouldn't be freeing himself of anytime soon.  
Suddenly, the lady herself entered from the side door in an excess of fanfare. I grimaced - she had an extreme love of finery that contrasted Aragorn's simple nature. Her face was old, but wih a conniving air of one who always gets her way.  
  
" My Lord! I'm to understand that my son has returned."  
  
I silently cursed this woman. Arweyon was no more her child than Lashriel was, as he was the eldest of the product of Arwen and Aragorn's marriage. Aragorn had tried to find his eldest son a place of safety also, but decided he would not burden his acquaintances with both children. This new woman was convinced to care for the child - but she would forever claim that it came from her bosom. She knew nothing of Arwen...at least that's what Aragorn supposed - I wasn't so sure.  
  
" He has. He is-" Aragorn thought for a moment," Readying the rooms for my guest."  
  
She frowned.  
  
" My son is a prince. He should not be subjected to such menial labors."  
  
I decided at that point, that now was a good time to excuse myself.  
  
*******  
  
Lashriel looked at the relative comfort of the Rivendell suites. Her beautiful almond shaped eyes grew wide as she looked around. Arweyon had a proud grin on her face.  
  
" All this belongs to your grandfather?" She murmured.  
" Yes." He smiled.  
  
Lashriel looked around, until she came to a mirror. Her face flushed in shame, and she turned away.  
  
" Is something wrong?"  
" No-..." She turned back to the mirror," Is it possible to have that moved elsewhere?"  
" Yes, of course. Does it bother you?" Arweyon frowned.  
" Yes." She said, then searched for a valid excuse," The glare from the window."  
" Ah." He smiled sympathetically, half-convinced," Of course."  
  
As he took the great looking-glass down from it's hook, it left a very uncomfortable blank spot on the wall, but Lashriel smiled.  
  
" Much better."  
  
Suddenly, a knock at the door startled them. Legolas opened the door cautiously, looking in at them.  
  
" Am I interrupting anything?" His face seemed anxious.  
" Not at all," Arweyon reassured," I was just helping the lady redecorate."  
  
Legolas looked over towards the mirror, and nodded.  
  
" Of course. I just wondered if the Lady would wish to take a walk in the gardens."  
  
Lashriel seemed about ready to accept, but Arweyon grinned.  
  
" Yes. For so beautiful an elf must not keep to her room."  
  
Lashriel frowned.  
  
" No. I'm tired from the trip. I think a short rest will do me some good."  
  
******  
  
" Arweyon, you must really gain some tact."  
" Gain tact? What for?"  
  
Legolas sighed. He loved the boy like a brother, but sometimes he just didn't seem to understand his sister at all. Possibly because he'd been around the new woman's eldest daughter far too much.  
  
" Arweyon, perhaps it would be best if you did not make anymore compliments to Lashriel."  
" Hmm. All right. If you really think it right." Suddenly he grinned," There's Eliza!"  
  
Eliza was a short, rather stout girl, with a very agreeable temperament. The second of two daughters belonging to the fiend woman, Eliza was nothing like her mother, always cheerful, and always ready to lend a hand.  
  
" Arweyon!" Eliza ran to her half-brother, and being only seven years old, babbled excitedly. " Father says you've brought a secret friend home!"  
  
Suddenly, she saw Legolas, and ran up to hug him around the waist.   
  
" Mister Legolas!"  
  
Legolas sighed in mock exasperation," You and our new friend will get along just fine, I see. Am I really that old?"  
  
Eliza laughed and smiled a tiny round dimple.  
  
" Mister Legolas, father said I'm not 'apposed to talk about my new friend or she'll go away."  
" Yes, Eliza, she's very shy. You must also never tell her how pretty she is."  
" Why?"  
  
Legolas thought for a moment, then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went very wide, as she looked at Legolas who nodded half-seriously. Her mouth a tiny 'o' of awe, she ran off, looking for her new friend. Legolas stood up with a grin.  
  
" What?" Arweyon prompted.  
" I told her if she said Lashriel was pretty, Lashriel would turn into an acorn, and explode."  
  
Arweyon groaned.  
  
" Legolas...you're so evil sometimes. Must you fill her head with such nonsense?"  
" What?" He mumbled beneath a grin," It's no more insane than your sister's reason."  
  
******  
  
Unfortunately from where the mirror now stood, Lashriel could see herself perfectly reflected in the mirror as she lay on the bed. She stared at the sullen pale face in the mirror, with long blond hair. Thin pale face, straight blond hair...and slim pointed ears...horrible ears...Suddenly, with a fury even she was surprised by, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the mirror. It hit it with a flump.  
  
" Perhaps we should work on that temper of yours first."  
  
Lashriel spun around to see Legolas standing at the doorframe smiling.  
  
" You should knock."  
  
Legolas shrugged apologetically. Reverting back to her formal tone, she stood up.  
  
" Yes, Master Elf?"  
" Lord Elrond has invited you to a ball," Seeing her about to protest," It is the express wishes of Lord Elrond. Oh, and here."  
  
He laid a package on the bed for her.  
  
" Consider it a gift."  
"Oh, but I..."  
" Eliza was most vehement about it. You can not deny a child's wish."  
  
Lashriel shook her head to argue again, as sweet as Eliza had been to her. She could not accept anything. Her gaze fell on the mirror.  
  
" If you will not accept it from her, then consider it a gift from me. Perhaps its value will fall to a point worthy of your acceptance..."  
" Oh, but I never meant to say it was unacceptable, it's just I have no money, or anything to exchange..."  
" You can pay me back later."  
" I can't accept this," she said stubbornly.  
" I'll collect my wages later, if it will please you." He said softly, closing the door behind him.  
  
She looked at the package.  
  
****** Legolas POV******  
  
Arweyon was shuffling about like a nervous pigeon at the dinner, and it wasn't because his clothes discomforted him. Finally I laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
" She'll be here."  
" How can you be so sure?"  
" She could never resist..." I murmured.  
" Resist? Resist what? What are you talking about, Legolas?"  
  
Suddenly, the Second Wife made her appearance. She wore the most finery out of everyone in the room, and from the haughty expression on her face, I figured she wasn't too happy to be here. Behind her, were her two daughters. Gerala had the same nose-high expression, but little Eliza looked absolutely ecstatic. As soon as she was free, she ran to Arweyon to show off her little dress.  
  
" Isn't it pretty," She squealed, her face a natural rosy red.  
" Yes," Arweyon grinned.  
  
She turned around, as everyone gasped, and started to babble happily," She's wearing it! She's wearing it!"  
  
******  
  
Lashriel never felt so humiliated in her life. The dress was thin, made of a material that sparkled like blue water, and clung to her like wet paper to wood. She felt like a light blue tree with lights strung up and down her. As she walked, she could hear the entire room echo with the click of her shoes. All eyes turned to her, and her normally pale cheeks were bright. Suddenly, a hand extended towards her.  
  
" May I?"  
  
She turned to see a pair of blue eyes smiling at her. Legolas bowed.  
  
" I don't need to be here." She said in a last attempt at escaping.  
" Of course you do," Lashriel despised how his tone seemed to calm her down. She didn't want to be here...did she?  
  
He escorted her to the middle of the dance floor, but feeling her body suddenly stiffen, he didn't slow down, leading her to a corner on the outskirts.  
  
" I see you decided to take my advice." He said after a moment.  
" Remind me not to listen to your advice anymore."  
  
Legolas smirked, but it fell short as he saw Gerala sauntering towards him.  
  
******  
  
Lashriel felt herself flush in embarassment. Such perfect, unpointed ears, naturally rosy skin...this girl was the epitome of Lashriel's dreams of perfection. The girl smiled winningly at Legolas.  
  
" Well, your highness, we meet again."  
" Yes," Legolas said rather pointedly.  
  
******  
  
Aragorn watched his daughter in amusement. Her ears seemed to wilt in annoyance, and her face had gone pink with envy. He heard an amused chuckle from behind him.  
  
" I remember my daughter looked that same way when she saw you dance with the other women invited to the dinners."  
" Yes."  
" IT would seem the saying is true. Like father, like daughter. Should I be counting on a strenghthening alliance of the Kingdoms of Gondor and the Elves?"  
" Hmm, doubtful, after all, Lashriel denies her Elven..." Aragorn suddenly frowned," Lord Elrond, you aren't suggesting my son and my daughter..."  
" What?" Lord Elrond raised a brow, then laughed," No! Whatever gave you such an absurd idea? No...I was thinking of a different Prince..."  
  
******  
  
Aragorn wasn't the only one to notice Lashriel's reaction. But, Legolas saw the true reason behind it. He grinned as he watched Lashriel's face droop at Gerala's 'perfect' features. Perfect for a human. But, beneath that heavenly visage, was a heart of pure lead. And Lashriel felt it soon enough.  
  
" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Gerala glared down her nose," Too short for an elf, too skinny for a human, too tall for a hobbit, too lanky for an ogre...a troll perhaps?"  
  
" I've not had your luck, lady," Lashriel retorted coldly," My name is Lashriel Baggins."  
  
Gerala blinked in mock startlement, then crowed with laughter," Ah! So it speaks! Well, louder child. What are you? Certainly no relation of mine...or the good Prince..."  
  
Legolas's had stepped to one side. He wasn't worried. From his experience, he knew Lashriel's tongue was sharper than any humans. A deep sense of conceited pride filled him for a moment. It was a talent of the Elvenfolk. But, to his surprise, Lashriel kept silence. Well, this girl was full of surprises.  
  
" Lord Elrond is holding a hunt party tomorrow. Am I to expect to see you there, lady?" Gerala said softly, her eyes glittering in challenge.  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Good. I'd hate for the men to have lost some rather excellent quarry..." Gerala laughed again, before walking off.  
  
Lashriel stood there for a moment, red in the face with annoyance. Yes, annoyance. She wasn't going to waste good anger on such a high-nosed wench.   
  
" Lose a good battle?" Legolas inquired politely as he rejoined her.  
" You surely must be blind."  
" Oh?"  
" If that was a battle, then I command all Middle Earth to take up their swords to try their turn at defeating me, for lack of a better challenge." Lashriel said, pursing her lips.  
" If you insist. But, my blade will not be of iron."  
  
Legolas grinned as he took up Lashriel's hand. Her heart stopped as she realized where they were heading.  
  
" No." She swallowed then hissed nervously," This is not the challenge I meant."  
" I am a Prince." He grinned impishly," One dance. I command it." 


	5. Chapter 5

******  
  
Lashriel woke early, as usual. Someone, in the night, had removed the mirror entirely from sight, and her heart felt lighter for that. The blue dress had been gently hung away, far from view, away from prying eyes - never again to be touched.  
A sudden knock at the door startled her out of her morning reverie.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
A maid peered cautiously over the boundary.  
  
" Lord Elrond requests the presence of his guests. He has organized a morning hunt, and wishes you to be present, milady."  
  
Lashriel nodded, and the maid left as silently as she came.  
  
******  
  
" Well, Legolas," Aragorn peered out over the distance," It would seem you've outdistanced me again."  
" Hm."  
  
The King of Gondor turned to his long time companion, a distant look in the elf's eyes.  
  
" Shall you humiliate me more, by telling me you weren't even paying attention?"  
  
Legolas smiled and shook his head.  
  
" No, I had been attempting my success."  
" Then, what ails you, friend?"  
" It's just..." Legolas paused, uncertain of words to express his puzzlement.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the rest of the riding party approached. Aragorn's face fell as he saw his second wife. Legolas continued to ponder, as more elven riders joined them. Hearing his name, he turned to see Arweyon waving at him from the back of the group. Beside him, was an Elven maiden with auburn colored hair, by the name of Raeliquen. She was about 1000 years the Prince's junior, and he found her admiration of his skills rather amusing. She constantly found pleasure in challenging him to mock-tournaments, which usually ended with her commenting and praising each of his shots.  
  
" Legolas! Where is this new friend that Arweyon has been going on so much about?" Raeliquen teased from her mount.  
" Yes, Legolas? Where is my si...er...Lashriel?"  
" I haven't seen her."  
  
As he spoke, he spotted a drab figure amongst the others. She wore dull, ordinary colors that paled her face, and kept her hair bound beneath the hood of her cloak.  
  
" It can't be that poor wretch, could it?" Raeliquen tsked.  
" I'm sad to say it is."  
" Oh, that poor girl. I recognize her now. She was the lovely maid in the blue gown. She looked so stunning. Why the sudden change?"  
" Actually, this is her normal style. Yesterday was more Eliza's doing."  
  
Raeliquen tsked again, before riding her horse towards Lashriel. Arweyon turned to follow, but Legolas touched his shoulder.  
  
" Perhaps we should leave the courtesy to your friend."  
  
******  
  
Lashriel felt much more comfortable now that she wasn't lit up like a torch. Her hair had been bound in such a way that they hid her ears.  
  
" Hello."  
  
Lashriel turned, and felt her face go somewhat red in embarassment. It was an elf-maiden, with long curls of dark brown hair. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
" My name's Raeliquen. Is this your first time in Rivendell?"  
  
Lashriel nodded dumbly, feeling her face flush at the extra attention. The only other person who could embarass her anymore was...  
  
" It's good to see you awake, milady." Legolas said as his horse cantered to a stop.  
  
Raeliquen noticed Lashriel's face grow even redder as more people began to surround her, and quickly grinned.  
  
" Come. Lord Elrond is about to begin the hunt."  
  
******  
  
There were thirteen hunters, seven human and 6 elves. A humongous wild boar had been discovered ravaging that side of the country, and besides being a competition, this would be a way to rid themselves of a parasite. Now, the beast was cornered panting as it roared its defiance, nearly as tall as a man, it was in the prime of its life. Boars were prized for their wild meat, and their tusks. They made a menace of themselves, uprooting many of the sacred trees that were scattered around the elve's forests.  
  
Gerala kept her nose high, staying at the head of the party. Lashriel wasn't sure if she was attempting to give the impression that she was leading, or that she was very brave - either way, she looked ridiculous. Suddenly, Lashriel smelled something peculiar in the air. It was very faint, a smell much like burning wood. Whatever it was, it began to worry the horses. Lashriel tried to calm her mare as it stirred restlessly beneath her. Lashriel felt it calm under her touch, but heard a shriek of disaster from in front. Gerala's horse would not be calmed.  
  
" Gerala!" Her mother called out urgently.  
  
Lashriel leapt quickly off her horse, and hurried towards the daughter. Gerala, though panicked by her stallion, looked down at Lashriel in disdain.  
  
" What are you doing?!"  
" Gerala, we must calm your horse."  
  
Lashriel saw the boar from the corner of her eye. It was in a blind rage of fear, and if provoked, would strike for the first thing that it saw.  
  
" What are you DOING?! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS FROM MY HORSE!"  
" Gerala, quiet! We must calm your horse, or the boar-"  
" STAY AWAY FROM MY HORSE!"  
" Gerala, look out!"  
  
The boar turned with a roar, and raced towards the panicked stallion. Lashriel made a hasty decision, shoving Gerala off and to the side. She turned to run, but the boar tossed its head, impaling the frightened horse, and trampling it to the ground. The other hunters, caught by surprised, rushed to her aide as she struggled from beneath the crushing weight of the screaming stallion. Spears stabbed into the boars gut, but it flung its attackers off with great force, and charged towards Lashriel. A paralysis of fear hit her, as she curled her arms over her head - the boar raced towards her at a suicidal pace. And suicide it was...  
  
She shrieked as the boar suddenly lurched to it's knobby knees, and fell to the ground a few feet from where she stood, an arrow buried in it's forehead. Nearly 40 paces away, Legolas lowered the second arrow he'd already prepared, his face cold and calculating, the muscles in his neck tensed. His eyes swept the scene, a furious Gerala stumbling towards Lashriel, who shook uncontrollably.  
  
" You. YOU!" Gerala pointed a finger at her accusingly," Look at me!"  
" You're safe. Well. What more could you have asked for?" Lashriel said softly.  
" Next time..." Gerala hissed, lowering her finger," Keep your tactics to yourself!"  
  
She stalked off, and Lashriel only stared after her, unable to tear her gaze away. Something warm and uncomfortable had grown in her throat, and she turned sharply, the cloak spinning around her. Raeliquen rushed to her side as she started to get back astride her horse.  
  
" Lashriel! Are you all right?"  
" No. It would seem, no matter how hard I try, I'll never be all right." She said coldly, nudging her mare into a gallop.  
  
Raeliquen watched her departing figure, her eyes sad and sympathetic.  
  
*****  
Plip....plip....plunk...  
  
Lashriel tossed pebbles casually from a tree into a nearby fountain. She leaned back, her eyes watery, but dry. A shivery sigh escaped her, and she threw one in with extra force. As she continued to cast her sorrows one by one into the water basin, a tiny sneeze escaped from behind her branch. Turning around, Lashriel was surprised to see Eliza staring at her.  
  
" ELIZA!"  
  
Lashriel reeled backwards, nearly tumbling from her branch? Why hadn't she heard her?  
  
" Mister Legolas has been teaching me to be very quiet." Eliza smiled.  
" It seems he's done a good job of it too."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Lashriel fingered one of the pebbles, smoothing one side with her thumb. Finally, Eliza handed her a small bouquet.  
  
" Oh, thank you." Lashriel murmured, smiling at the pleasant scent of cinnamon," It's beautiful."  
" Thank you." Eliza said softly," For saving my sister."  
  
With that, she crawled swiftly from the tree, and disappeared back into the castle. Lashriel stared at the little bundle of dried flowers, taking a final whiff, before returning to put them in a vase in her room.  
  
******  
  
" Absolutely not!"  
  
Aragorn turned angrily on his second wife. He'd never had a cause or need to be angry before, but this was the last straw.  
  
" She is a menace to this society!" She argued," She cannot be kept here! Why, only today, Gerala informs me she pushed her right off of her horse!"  
" She was trying to save your daughter from being trampled by a wild boar!"  
" There were thirteen hunters present." The wife sniffed," Plenty to deter the boar. I'm told that three of your men lost their lives today because of that little wretch!"  
" And it could have been six or seven, INCLUDING your daughter if Lashriel hadn't stepped in." Legolas put in.  
  
Everyone turned to see the Prince of Mirkwood standing firmly to one side. Aragorn turned a helpless glance to the Prince.  
  
" Do not interfere," He reproached the Prince in Elvish," These affairs do no concern you."  
" I will interfere. For I can stand it no longer," The Prince snapped back.  
" I don't understand why you must socialize with these uncivilized barbarians." The wife finally commented.  
  
The Prince's eyes flared as he stepped in to retort, but Aragorn interceded.  
  
" Legolas, perhaps you should busy yourself elsewhere." Aragorn commanded," I will take care of matters here."  
  
Legolas hesitated, then nodded politely to Aragorn, before turning his back and stalking out.  
  
******  
  
" It was a noble effort."  
  
Lashriel didn't bother to turn around this time. She was used to people surprising her now.  
  
" Apparently, noble isn't enough for some, Master Elf."  
  
The two elves stood silent for some time, staring out at the distant waterfalls.  
  
" But, tell me, Master elf. Did she even commend YOU? After all it was your shot that killed that boar."  
  
Legolas blinked in surprise. He'd been more than forty paces away from it when he'd shot it. How could she have possibly seen him through the brush? Not even an elf can see so far in thick trees...  
  
" I didn't see you." She answered his silent question," Not you exactly. I noticed the feathers on the arrow you used. You're the only visitor from Mirkwood, and your arrows are much different from the others that the Rivendell elves had used."  
  
" Very intuitive." Legolas smiled," Much like your uncle."  
  
Lashriel's face fell at the mention of her uncle. He was still lost, out in the wilderness, alone...perhaps wounded...and she was here feeling sorry for herself and playing at silly parties, and hunts.  
  
" I've wasted too much time. I should be out searching. Looking for him. Not here. Dancing...fooling about while he's lost..."  
  
Lashriel tore away from the window and began to ruffle through her things, readying a pack, as Legolas turned abruptly.  
  
" You can't go out now." He argued," The sun's beginning to set already. The forest is murder at night."  
" I thought all elves were in tuned with nature."  
" You said yourself, you are not an elf." Legolas felt little satisfaction at pulling up this old argument," And besides. Elves are only in tune with the goodness in nature. At night, there are worst things beyond the horizon. Orcs, goblins. Many things that are more horrifying beyond description."  
  
Lashriel paused in her packing. It stung her a bit, hearing her own words used against her, and by someone who'd been vying for the contrary since the beginning of their journey.Her hand reached for another article of clothing, but a strong set of callused ones pulled her back.  
  
" Tomorrow." Legolas said firmly.  
" ..."  
" Lashriel..." Legolas looked at her sternly," you cannot go out tonight. It is much too dangerous..."  
" And what would you know of danger?! We've been here celebrating while my uncle's gone!!!!" She snapped back.  
  
Suddenly, she felt him pull her up roughly, his eyes as cold as ice, and his voice as sharp as a blade.  
  
" I know a great deal more about the world beyond these borders than you," he hissed.  
  
She wrenched herself free and began to pack more, only to have Legolas snag the bag from her grasp.  
  
" YOU WILL NOT LEAVE." An order, not a suggestion." Until I've confirmed it with Lord Aragorn, and Lord Elrond. Do you understand?"  
  
The strap of the bag hung loosely in her hand, before she let it drop altogether, and fell onto the bed in defeat. He was silent, placing the bag on the floor, then turning on his heels towards the door.Lashriel grimaced as he left, then turned towards the window, looking down the side. The wall was a great deal too high to scale down, and most likely there'd be guards put outside the door. Where could she go? 


End file.
